ikariamfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Bloodhound/Archive 1
Haha, I need a new page soon for all these formulas. Okay, I have happiness, All high scores except total score. I also have travel time for trade ships. Other then total score, and battle reports, I don't know what else to work on, so I need a pointer. I know there is a great person working on the spy scores and percentage table. I'll help, but it's their table. I'll concentrate on the total score for a while. Please post your score log. I.E. I'd like your total score, your master builders score, your building levels score, etc. Lets see if I can figure this one out. Generals Score I believe I've found the formula for the score calculation. For the unit's individual cost, it's 2*wood and 4*sulfur to produce the unit. So, with that, I created this table: That's ingenuous! I never noticed a correlation between the resources spent and the Generals score per unit, though I never examined each unit's score alone. Very nice work. Eliria 22:55, 7 March 2008 (UTC) Master Builder Formula found: It's SUM(1x wood cost, and 2x luxury cost). This is hard to provide an example, so bear with me. The Master Builder score is calculated by adding the wood cost and twice the luxury cost of every building and every upgrade. For example, if you build your Palace to level 1, the score will go up 648 since it costs 648 wood. From level 1 to level 2, the score goes up by 6672, because the cost is 5600 wood, and 536 stone. New towns produce only a level 1 town hall, and that is rated at 18 score, or 36 wood. Research, such as Pulley, Geometry, and Spirit Level reduce the cost of making these buildings, however do not reduce the score you get. Total Score 5129, 89396, 155, 55194, 108, 10190, 110734 I'd be interested to know why Total score 3; is so different to total score 4 Immortalnights 07:42, 8 March 2008 (UTC) Happiness/Population Growth This is complete, there is no reason to add more to this table State *'Euphoric:' 6.00 & higher *'Happy:' 1 through 5.99 *'Neutral:' 0 through .99 *'Sad:' -1 through -0.01 *'Outraged:' lower through -1.01 Contact: Bloodhound Hey, great news on being added to Game Operator. Do you get a shiny ban-stick? Also, please check out my Spies discussion/Spying formula. If you could give it a once-over to find any flaws in it, I'd be greatful! --Eliria 17:42, 13 March 2008 (UTC) Congrats on becoming Game Operator - Jrooksjr 01:52, 14 March 2008 (UTC) Thank you, believe it or not, it's actually a difficult job. But I'll manage Bloodhound 02:01, 14 March 2008 (UTC) Please ask someone to change the building upgrade-times and costs so that the soft-caps are not so abrupt and incredibly expensive. Also, where did you find the unimplemented building graphics? -Phenoca, Theta Server Estimated total cost Hello I found your page through the forums, Bruce recommended you. I'm curious how the "Estimated total cost" is calculated in the pillage screen. The numbers just don't add up. I've done some experiments on this, and the actual cost comes nowhere close to the estimated cost. My guess is they threw some random variable in the equation to calculate the estimated total cost, since it's not even consistent across my islands. Let me know if you are interested in figuring this out and I'll show my finds :) Kind regards -Ender Endergoeth on board.ikariam.org Answer I assume you're talking about the estimated cost of sending ships to do a blockade. I think I remember reading that post in the boards. If you would like, please send the data you have. I'll look from my records, and try to figure it out. Please allow me a day or two for data collection and analysis. ---- I am sending this message to ..Agathon.., Jammmie999, Bloodhound, Kramada, SkyeFeydark, Rihl, and Arkanis a situation came up ( not a bad one ) but 2 different (conflicting) ideas on the same idea - so I am asking how we should do the Units and Ships pages vs having individual pages for each unit and ship ?? -- as was pointed out we are creating redundant / duplicate information having a Units#Archer page and a Archer page. -- Do we put a little information for each unit on the Units and Ships pages and have more information on the Indivual units / ships pages ?? or put all the information on the Units / Ships pages ?? -- Jrooksjr 01:42, 21 March 2008 (UTC) ---- I could not send the message to Jammmie999 - his talk page could not be edited - Jrooksjr 01:45, 21 March 2008 (UTC) Hey bloodhound, nice to meet you! My name is Doug, and I am the marketing manager for wikia gaming. I thought I would stop by and let you know if you need any help getting the word out that there is an Ikariam wiki, I am here for you guys. :) I'll be around, though the Ninja Gaiden wiki has been taking up a lot of my time. Please let me know if you have any questions, or need any help. Thanks! -- Doug (talk) 21:02, 3 April 2008 (UTC) Hey, indeed! You do need another page for those formulaic tables. They would be much more useful each on its own specific page of either a forum or the relevant talk page, so that they can be more easily found by category search and discussed. Robin Patterson 05:59, 7 May 2008 (UTC) Sidebar Please see MediaWiki talk:Sidebar. Robin Patterson 05:59, 7 May 2008 (UTC) Recommendation for Robin Patterson for Sysop I am recommending Robin Patterson for Sysop position - click this link to vote your Approve Oppose or Neutral Vote -- ( Morph on http://Ikariam.com | | Talk ) -- 05:00, 8 May 2008 (UTC) Congrats on SGO Congratulations on getting SGO now - Keep up the good work on the .org servers / boards -- ( Morph on http://Ikariam.com | | Talk ) -- 05:05, 24 May 2008 (UTC) Recommend / Vote for new staff Click here to see / recommend / vote. -- ( [[User:Jrooksjr|''Morph]] on http://Ikariam.com | | Talk ) -- 21:54, 22 June 2008 (UTC) Images Here lately Lukebbuff and Hardstyle have both been uploading many images that are non ikariam related, not used in the wikia and are uncategorized. Chupchup or Crythias has sent Hardestyle a message about using his images or they will be targeted for deletion - I sent him a message stating they need to be at categoriezed as well - I sent both messages to Lukebbuff. -- ( [[User:Jrooksjr|Morph]] on '''Eitrigg' | | Talk ) 02:00, 2 August 2008 (UTC) Level 17 Warehouse I have checked my level 16 warehouse and to go up to level 17 the numbers in the chart you updated the other day match what my screen says is needed to build the level 17 warehouse with Spirit Level - I had to get one of my lower warehouses up to 16 before I was able to verify - but your numbers are correct so far as I can tell -- ( [[User:Jrooksjr |''Morph]] | | Talk ) 13:55, 24 September 2008 (UTC) Patchnotes for Patch 0.2.8 They are changing them ?? Are they re-adding noob protection back ? or just updating the notes ? -- ( [[User:Jrooksjr |Morph]] | | Talk ) 14:09, 24 September 2008 (UTC) :I have v2.8 patchnotes from long time ago when the '.ORG''' site posted them originaly and then they went to the Test Server and then they removed the Noob protection from test server - that is why they are noted in the grayed out color - so can see them but they are dullish in color and have a red disclaimer after it as well -- ( [[User:Jrooksjr |''Morph]] | | Talk ) 14:16, 24 September 2008 (UTC) Battle Formula This formula has been plaguing people for a long time about how battles work in the game. SWhile I haven't fully figured it out, (and thus no page is made) I have some interesting information so far. (Accurate to version 0.2.7, haven't tested fully in 0.2.8) #Attack ##Unit Damage is not based upon your attack. #Defense ##Unit Hitpoints are unknown if based on defense or some other factor. #Stamina ##Stamina is a factor in long battles, each round a troop is hit and doesn't die, it loses 2 stamina. On a per round basis: Each unit has it's stamina calculated, if it's above 60%, all unit upgrades are applied. If below 60% all upgrades and abilities are ignored. (A Phalanx with 100% wall bonus and fully upgraded is 42/182, while below the 60% stamina is 24/40 or less) After this, the total sum of all attack and defense is added together. (for an example, 44k attack, 30k defense for attacker. 32k attack, 24k defense for defender) Then both attacked is summed and with some formula, a Factor, A, is derived. Next, The injured is calculated, #Injured=(your total units)*A*(their attack/ your defense) Afterward, the units dying are calculated from the injured list with an unknown formula Finally, the attackers attack, and the defenders defense are recalculated and checked to see if this is the last round. More to come when I have more of it solved. 2.1 Added content - How to use the and tags and Template He he this is actualy an easy one to use - the very very 1st instance of use you do the following :' TEXT GOES HERE ' or in the use of ' ' this is what makes the Text that shows up in the ' ' section of the page For each each Repeate of the same ''Reference you do the following :' ' - and it will show the same number by each reference. Is there any special information you want in the template ?? :This is currently what I put for (it even has mouseover text on the text) - ( [[User:Jrooksjr |Morph]] | | Talk ) 17:04, 4 October 2008 (UTC) Spying/Espionage and such - update, reformatting. I want to reorganize the spying and spy pages since there seems to be overlap between their intended purposes and the content they actually have(at least on the spy page). I'm also going to try referencing the Spying guide in other areas, since it seems to be out of the way, and is actually a main article, whereas Spy(formerly Spies) was meant as a detailed backup page to Spying (which is meant as a guide) with game mechanics. This is a heads-up as well as a request for a little help, since I have a funny way of organizing things, and if I reformat the pages in a way which shouldn't be, I'd like to know so as to fix it. I'll try modeling them after similar pages, though. Last thing: I remember being able to check building levels in a town that I had a spy in by going into the town view. I can't remember how - whether there were level numbers on the building icons or what, but I cannot figure out how to check building level of an infiltrated town any longer. Is it no longer possible? I need to amend my spying article, either way. ~ Eliria 02:42, 9 October 2008 (UTC) Forum on Blocking Anonomouse edits Please view this forum Vandalism - Why allow anonymous editing? and give your view / ideas -- ( [[User:Jrooksjr |Morph]] | | Talk ) 15:27, 17 October 2008 (UTC) =Happy Promotion!= Big congratulations! I'd say you're definately top admin material, Bloodhound. Straight shooter. See you around the wiki, man. ~ by 'Eliria' 15:44, 5 November 2008 (UTC) post script: Might wanna move some of your formula/calcs/data to a subpage. I made a /scrap page for that exact purpose in my profile directory. -- Admin's Slate Admin's Slate - A page to contact admins in general for requests/notifications/etc, and have admins post the same, instead of individual people's Talk pages, or using the forums (watercooler and Help don't seem appropriate). I'm unsure if this exists in some form already or not. The above page is a sub-user page, so it's still in development. Please comment on it in its Talk, if you're interested, and even if you're not, please say so. I don't want to add a page nobody cares about or would use. ~ by 'Eliria''' 17:23, 5 November 2008 (UTC) Help for Eliria? Please have another look at Forum:Vandalism - Why allow anonymous editing? . Robin Patterson 06:52, 8 November 2008 (UTC) new guy Hello every one, I am brand new, just registered and I am very tech savvy. I will be more then pleased to help if anybody has any tech-related questions. Anyhow, I am a first time guest who expects to become a daily visitor :) All the best unfaveEruntee (talk / )